


Soup Supper

by minteafresha



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014), The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minteafresha/pseuds/minteafresha
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman eat soup for dinner.
Kudos: 9





	Soup Supper

**Author's Note:**

> A remake of a 274 word fic I wrote in 2014, which has since been deleted. I recalled the main ideas, with some other things added to fill the gaps.

Mr. Peabody breezed into the dining room with two bowls of chicken noodle soup on a tray for himself and his son to enjoy. An unopened box of saltines was already there, in the exact middle of the long table.

Sherman, Mr. Peabody’s human son, was already in his chair. He calmly produced a spoon from underneath the table. His knuckles were white. He said, “I can’t wait. Soup is my favorite.”

“I know,” Mr. Peabody said.

As he passed Sherman, Mr. Peabody set a bowl of soup in front of him in a smooth motion. Mr. Peabody continued until he reached his own seat at the other end of the table.

Mr. Peabody calmly put the tray down to his right, lifted the bowl and put it directly in front of him, and folded his hands.

Sherman stared at Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody said, “Well, dig in.”

Sherman ate the soup. Mr. Peabody ate the soup. Sherman said, “Could you pass the saltines?”

“Of course.” Mr. Peabody got out of his chair and went to the middle of the table and stood on the chair there. He grabbed the box of saltines and got down from the chair. Mr. Peabody placed the saltines to Sherman’s right.

Sherman said, “Thank you, dad.”

“You’re welcome, my boy,” Mr. Peabody said. Mr. Peabody returned to his seat.

Sherman put the unopened box of saltines in his bowl of soup, and continued eating. The spoon effortlessly dug into the paper box and the wrapper. Sherman helped himself to spoonfuls of paper, soup, crackers, and plastic. Everything crunched in his mouth with each bite.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman both finished eating at the same time. 

Mr. Peabody leaned back in his chair. He patted his belly.

Sherman said, “Yum yum.”

“Yum yum indeed,” Mr. Peabody replied. “Yum yum.”

Mr. Peabody put his empty bowl and spoon back onto the tray. He got down from his chair and took the tray. He left the room.

Sherman stared into the clean white porcelain in front of him.

The lights in the dining room turned off. Sherman remained at the table. Another delicious dinner.


End file.
